bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kingrusader1231
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bioshock 2 Remastered - Walkthrough Part 1 - Adonis Luxury Resort page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal and the for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 09:25, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs Dear User, First of all, welcome to the BioShock Wiki and thank you for contributing. We're glad to have new members and appreciate your interest in the site. I'd like to take the time to comment upon your recent edits. You added a Walkthrough section on the first 5 levels for BioShock 2. That's all well and good, but we don't really permit video galleries to serve as Walkthrough sections. If you check the other location pages for BioShock you'll see these sections are highly detailed text sections. Again, we appreciate your edits, but for the sake of continuity throughout the articles, they'll probably be undone. We want there to be uniformity throughout the Wiki, and we also don't want to appear to endorse someone's Let's Play of one of the BioShock games. If we did, some other user might come in, replace the videos with their own, and suddenly it becomes an unnecessary headache. I hope you understand. Unownshipper (talk) 15:00, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello. I've reverted your edits to the pages Dionysus Park, Outer Persephone, and Inner Persephone. Your edits, aside from the point above, caused disruption of the formatting, and you even removed the existing walkthrough from the Dionysus Park page. Please realize that not all users are able to watch those videos, and could benefit from a written guide, especially those on mobile devices, which are over 50% the visitors here on Fandom. :This brings me to the second point of this message, the walkthroughs themselves. As mentioned before by my fellow admin Unownshipper, video walkthroughs made by one person might be perceived as endorsing them, which causes problems with users replacing them later because they feel another Let's play is 'better'. :In regards to your message to Unownshipper, just because another wiki decides that they will allow video walkthroughs doesn't mean another wiki does, no matter how helpful the videos are perceived to be. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 05:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I was going to respond to your comment on my Talk, but my colleague summarized my thoughts exactly. We hope you'll consider continuing to edit on this site, but please bear in mind that this Wiki has its own set of rules and policies. ::Unownshipper (talk) 06:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC)